


宠爱6

by Mary13



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 11:21:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18850063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mary13/pseuds/Mary13





	宠爱6

吃完晚饭，阿毛出来遛狗。

走过一圈花园，阿毛觉得无趣，突发奇想，来到高楼和小区的夹角处。

此处是个死角，没人到这里来，如今天色已经昏暗，阿毛舔舔嘴角，撩起裙子，将内裤脱下塞进口袋，又蹲下身子，把屁股撅起来，冲萨摩轻声喚道，“埋埋——”

看到阿毛的姿势，埋埋已经轻车熟路，后腿前面的物件捅进阿毛菊穴，两相痛快起来。

 阿毛被狗子操弄的极爽，不够片刻便泄了两回，当狗屌结在自己身体里时，阿毛只觉心旷神怡。阿毛大口喘气，只等埋埋射精完了。

正闭目享受间，却有脚步声传来，阿毛猛地睁开双眼，想要起来，却被狗子牢牢钉在地上。

正着急间，那人已经走了进来。

“卧槽！！！”

一个陌生男声响起，显然被眼前场景下了一跳。

阿毛把脸死死捂住，心跳如鼓，连声也不敢出，生怕被认出来。

男子走过来，仔细端详。这女子竟然跪趴在地上，被一只萨摩操弄，而且竟揍得后门。而女子前门已经晶莹一片，显然爽得不行。

男子赶紧拿出手机来拍。

咔嚓咔嚓声音响起，还有闪光灯亮起。

阿毛嘶哑着声音，“不要……”

“婊子都被狗草，还有脸说不要。”男子一脸鄙视，“欠操的浪货。”说着，将手指狠狠捅进阿毛前门。

阿毛低低惨叫一声，却连动都不敢动。

男子见女子如此，更加大胆，手指进进出出，肆意扣弄，又脏话连篇。

阿毛泪流满面，心里大喊不要，却不敢反抗，随陌生男子玩弄。

随着男子玩弄，阴穴里涌出大量液体，男子大呼浪货，此时正好萨摩完事。男子迫不及待地将早已坚硬如铁地阴茎捅进阿毛阴道。

不过数下，男子便泄了身。男子气极，很快又硬起来，使劲倒弄，弄得阿毛呻吟不断，同时狠狠抽打阿毛丰满的屁股。

 


End file.
